terronfaboulfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Events *'BH' - Made up of myths and legends, none know for certain if any of these tall tales before the humans appeared are true. *'1AH '- Several human cave drawings and sculptures''' point directly to this year. It was marked year one. *'''186AH - The first recorded full size faction, the Lanks, was made in 176AH. They began invading villages and towns. This is very important, because it showed the world that they needed their own factions. This began a new age. An age of factions, and larger wars. *'213AH' - A young pair of Templars named Cassandra Gracian and Plutorn opened a rift to the Nether-Realm that they would later close. Unfortunately for the young Human named Plutorn, he became tainted with Demon blood and thus spawned the first race of Demonkin, half man and half Demons. *'345AH '- For on the eve of January seventeenth 345AH, the Demon Lord Sorak besieged the city of Welkes, effectively sacking the city, slaying King Robert of Mank'irs and acquiring the city for themselves. This battle is now known as The Sacking of Welkes Castle, and is what began the long 100 years war with the Demons. *'360AH' - The Demon Lord Sorak knew his forces were beginning to fail. He knew, as the factions realized they could not fight the battle alone, that they would join together. He tricked the Orcs into joining the demons, and the Orcs became fiercer, and terrible in every meaning of the word. They became Grinoks. *'363AH '- The factions and armies were devastated. They had been close, to winning, before the Grinoks came. They needed a force. One by one, the important armies and factions joined. They became the United Kindom of Yotimire. *'363-420AH' - The Yotimirian forces and the Grinok forces fought for years, and years. It seemed nothing had happened for that 57 years except for bloody, continuous war. Yotimire would take part of Yemmene, and succeed, but only for a month or two. Then, the Grinoks of Yemmene would take it back. Yemmene would take a the Synu island, or some part of Yotimire, and hold it for a year before the Yotimirians would take it again. Those who lived and died in this time period knew nothing but swords, shields, magic, war, and death. *'420AH '- The Yotimirians slowly were losing their territory. They would take it back again, but this only meant that many soldiers would die in the saving of the town. There seemed no answer, until the Wolfbreed were made. Rumor has it those who lived on the Winu Isles were tricked, when Esmond Artullus secretly placed the wolfsbane potion into the refugees drinks at dinner time every night until one by one, the refugees all became wolfbreed. *'445AH '- This was the most eventful year in the century. Early in the year, General MacTire discovered where the wretched demon Sorak lived. Unfortunately, it was a place seemingly unreachable. The center of the world. But King John Gregosian knew better than to give up. He told his son to ready a team, a team to find the Sword of Legend. This Sword was said to be able to transport you through time or space, but only when you desperately needed it. The team, now called the Legendary Ten, uncovered the riddles to find the hidden Sword, and found it. Unfortunatly, all were killed by Ugrulthlan, except for the King's son, who was mortally wounded. The Prince transported back in time and space. He appeared directly where his team were getting thier orders, and gave them the sword. This is how the location of the Sword of Legend still remains unknown. The team, bewildered at the sight of the Prince from the future, finished thier mission. They entered the center of the world, and after long, bloody combat, slayed Sorak. Thus ended the one hundred year Demon Wars. *'445-447AH -' In fall 445AH, Cullen Arcturus began his quest to the Nether-Realm. This quest took Cullen and his team through the darkest places of the Nether-Realm. By the time the Assault on the Nether-Realm had been completed, the quest to chart Yemmene was also done. *'447AH - '''Ugrulthlan was the apprentice of Sorak, and he came back to Yemmene in burning hatred. The other Demons fled where they could, or joined Ugrulthlan. He ordered that a new army be made. The Grinoks were gone, but there were other things that could be manipulated. Goblins. He rallied them, promising all of Terron Faboul to them if they helped Ugrulthlan. They accepted. He trained them in being organized, and he told them how to fight. The Goblins were not a threat before, because they were crude. But now they were a threat. Very much of a threat, as they dwelled in large numbers. The Goblins worshiped Ugrulthlan. Ugrulthlan's spies informed him of something, big. Not a new race, such as Wolfbreed. Not a new spell. But something quite different that what he was used to. Something artificial. Mechanical weapons, called cannons. He immediately sent a two forces. One to distract the forces of Yotimire in different places, and one to take the designs of the superweapons. They succeeded, unnoticed, due to the amount distractions by the threat of another war. While they built the superweapons, (which was a shorter period of time, due to the large ammount of iron in Yemmene) a team, made up of many of the members of the Legendary Ten, was sent to chart the coast of Yemmene. Yotimire, in fact, also had plans to storm its enemies. And they needed a map. After a long journey across the coast of Yemmene, they came back, with horrible news. They had found out about the cannons. It had not even occurred to the king that it was stolen; he thought it was burned when the goblins came. The knowledge was good to have, but it meant delaying the attack plans. *'448AH - '''The delay cost Yotimire much. In early January, after a team of great warriors left to sabotage Yemmene, Ugrulthlan sent a portion of his forces first to the Vorri Isles, as he had foreseen they would hinder his invasion. After the Vorri were delayed, then the largest force in goblin history left to attack Yotimire. The battle was long and hard, but it was eventually lost. When the team of adventurers returned, their home was burnt and destroyed, with goblins and demons in power of it. The team was devastated, but they would not give up. The team would attack POW camps and free their captives, and soon their number grew large. Their leader, Nicholas Gregosian, would lead an attack on Ugrulthlan's fortress in the end, and when it seemed they could not defeat the High Demon, Warmaster Ying Glen delivered a final cannon shot, taking off part of the face and arm of Ugrulthlan. Both the high demon and his forces fled in disbelief back to Yemmene, Yotimire was reclaimed, and Nicholas was crowned king of Yotimire. Though this seems to be the end, the war will continue as long as Ugrulthlan still breathes. Category:Canon Category:History